


Random ficlets inspired by RP

by ImmortalCloud



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Humor, Right?, Sporadic Updates, how is dia's and barbs' friendship not a tag? - Freeform, i can't be the only one to think that they r friends, i mean they spent all their time together - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCloud/pseuds/ImmortalCloud
Summary: (see title)
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 4





	1. MC and Potions aren't a good mix, nor a safe one. (I)

THUD.   
  
Startled, he glanced up, missing the button needed for his combo to work.   
  
With a quiet swear, Leviathan turned his eyes back to his D.D.D. and started desperately trying to save the fight with the final boss.   
  
"Nononono- Shit!" With dismay, he watched as the screen turned black, the words 'GAME OVER' glaring at him.   
  
With a frustrated snarl, he threw the D.D.D. across the room, watching it bounce against the wall and fall to the floor.   
  
THUD.   
  
" _That's it._ " Standing up, he determinedly started striding towards his door, ready to give the person making so much noise a piece of his mind.   
  
A loud, manic laugh rang through the house.   
  
Pausing, he considered his next action.   
  
" _FINALLY! I DID IT!_ " The laugh was somehow _more_ chilling this time.   
  
With a shudder, Leviathan picked up his D.D.D. and sat back down in his chair.   
  
_I'm not going to touch that with a nine-foot pole._   
  
He restarted the game, hoping to finish it this time


	2. Even nearly omniscient demons can get nervous (they just need the right reasons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before MC's and Barbatps' wedding

**'23:30** ' flashed his D.D.D's screen when he checked the time.

_Only thirty minutes left._

Barbatos paced around the dressing room, adjusting his tie ever so often and fidgeting with his sleeves' cuffs, the only signs of his nervousness.

KNOCK KNOCK

He turned around quickly, forcing himself to be still, schooling his face to reflect an impassiveness he didn't feel. 

"Come in." Through some stroke of luck, his voice didn't waver like it wanted to, though it was a near thing.

The door was thrown open with gusto, Diavolo entering the small room before closing it more gently behind himself. His smile was radiating happiness and his excitement, shown through the barely contained bounce in his steps was enough to fill the room.

"It's nearly time!" The sentence was nearly shouted, the overwhelming joy apparent in the prince's voice.

Barbatos couldn't stop himself from smiling fondly at his Lord ( ~~_his first friend_ ) ~~, as he nodded his agreement. "Yes, young Master, only about thirty minutes left to go."

"I can't believe that it's happening! You, my serious, no-nonsense butler, _getting married_!" Diavolo clapped his hands together in enthusiasm, his smile, already impossibly wide before, growing further.

"Yes, I didn't expect this to happen either when MC was chosen as the exchange student. But I can't say that I regret it, young Master." His smile, while not nearly as wide as Diavolo's, was just as joyful.

He checked his D.D.D. again.

' **23:46** ' the screen read.

_Only fourteen minutes now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit longer
> 
> (i can't believe I managed to motivate myself to write again this quickly, lol)
> 
> feel free to criticize this, ppl

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a collection of ficlets inspired by the role play server I am currently a part of.
> 
> Please don't expect me to update regularly.


End file.
